I Hope You Think my Favorite Song
by TheIrishShipperholic
Summary: "When you think Tim McGraw, I hope you think my favorite song." Or the lives of Chicago's 21st District and the New York crime lab's daily interactions with romance, danger and family. Drabble #2: Abby tells Adam that she's expecting their second child and he knows he's won the lottery.
1. The Closer You Get to the Fire

**Title:** I Hope You Think my Favorite Song  
**Author:** Katie/TheIrishShipperholic and Dylan/dylanasaurus  
**Disclaimer:** We own nothing but this story and the original characters  
**Show/Movie/Book:** Chicago P.D. and C.S.I.: NY  
**Couples/Category:** Castle/Beckett, Hank/Addison, Mac/Stella, Danny/Erin, Adam/Abby, Jo/Olinsky (Chicago P.D.), Danny/Erin Lindsay, Lindsay/TBD, others to be determined &amp; mixed throughout. Alternate Universe (AU)  
**Rating:** Mature, for language, sexual scenes and periodical alcoholic consumption  
**Summary:**  
**Author's Note:** This will be set in the same universe as mine and Dylan's other collaboration, but it will be smaller moments from each of our couples that will be included. Some will be from Castle, but mostly it will be Chicago P.D. and C.S.I.: NY characters and couples.  
**The Closer You Get to the Fire**  
Danny sat on the couch of his apartment, a smile on his face as he Skyped with Erin Lindsay from Chicago Police Department. This long distance relationship was taking it's toll on both of them...but it was going to be a while before they could see each other again. He smiled as he listened to her speak.

"Danny. I miss you." Erin whispered; her voice quiet as she looked her boyfriend. She couldn't wait to tell him that she had a plane ticket for the upcoming week to come to New York. She had taken it off work and she smiled at him.

"I miss you too babe." He wasn't worried about being quiet, knowing the Lucy was sound asleep in her bedroom. Danny knew that Erin was hiding something, but he wouldn't ask because he knew that she'd tell him in time.

She turned around in her desk chair, and he smiled as she stood up giving him a very nice view of her behind. "Stop checking my ass out, Danny Messer." She warned as she leaned over. She was going to be a tease and wasn't going to let him get away with anything. She turned back around, the plane ticket in her hand. "I have a round trip ticket for this coming week." She said, laughing at the confused look on his face.

"You're coming here?" He asked, his confused look turning into a smile. She was coming to visit. Maybe he could get Adam and Abby to baby-sit for a day so he and Erin could have some alone time. "Really?" He was in shock but it was a good kind of shock.

"Really, really." She shook her head at his shock. He was acting like this was some kind of prank.

He smiled brightly as Lucy came walking out of her bedroom. "Daddy?" She asked; sleep filling her voice as she climbed onto his lap. The 9 year old smiled when saw Erin. "Hi, Erin."

Erin waved at the little girl and wished she was there. "Hey, Lucy Goose, want some good news?" she asked, knowing the Lucy was still sleepy. When the 9 year old eagerly nodded her head, Erin grabbed her plane ticket and smiled. "I'm coming to see you guys. I fly in on Sunday." She smiled as Lucy jumped off Danny's lap and screeched.

"Really Erin? Really? You're comin' to see us?" Erin nodded and Lucy hugged her father's laptop before hugging him. "Best night ever!" she yelled as she ran off towards her room.

"Thanks, Erin. Now I'm not going to be able to get her back to sleep." Danny let out a chuckle as Erin said goodbye and they hung up. Shutting his laptop he smiled listening to his daughter tell her stuffed animals that Erin was coming to town.

"Come on Luce. Need to go back to bed." He shut off the light in his daughter's room and shook his head as she began to protest. "No. You don't go to sleep, Erin won't come." He shut the bedroom door and walked towards his bedroom, knowing he'd be able to sleep with the idea of seeing his girlfriend again.


	2. Even When I'm Losing, I'm Winning

**Even When I'm Losing, I'm Winning**  
Adam Ross was never much a gambler, but he did love math and science but with one roll of the dice, he was a goner. Abby had barely sent him one glance and he was falling hard, harder than he ever thought. As he approached her from behind in the loft apartment they lived in, she suddenly turned and that was when Adam noticed the object in her hands. "Abby, what's …?"

"Adam, we should sit down," she said in her soft voice, guiding him over to the doorway that led to the living room. The couple sat down on the soft cushions, Adam all but sinking into the ones he sat down on. "Adam, I know we talked about taking our time with making sure that Ellie would be at least 3 before we had another baby, but …"

Abby released a shaky sigh then let one slender arm extend toward him, the pregnancy test she held in her left hand placed into his. Adam accepted the unexpected "gift" and let his gaze fall, eyes widening with joy. "Abby, are we …are you …?"

"I am. I took the test earlier today, while Ellie was napping," she replied, a grin on her face. "Are you happy?"

Adam pulled her close, kissing the side of her head and moving down toward her cheek before venturing toward her lips and kissing them softly. He was overjoyed by this unexpected news, and he was determined to be there for his gorgeous wife this time.

Because, when you took a chance, even when you were losing …Adam Ross had taken a gamble and won the lady of his heart.


End file.
